


Dream Catcher

by Capaxinfiniticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Nightmares of hell, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/pseuds/Capaxinfiniticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel assumes Dean's nightmares are of hell, but he finds out they are so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

Castiel's feet hit the ground as soon as Dean started talking. His room was on the opposite side of the bunker, but he was at Dean's room in no time. Dean tossed and turned relentlessly, murmuring words Castiel couldn't understand. He didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly put his arm on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, Dean shot up, and there was a pistol between Cas's eyes. 

Dean's eyes widen. "Oh, god, Cas. I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't know-". Slowly, he put the gun back under his pillow. "Hey, look it at me." Shakily, Cas's eyes rose to meet Dean's. Dean looked over him carefully. "Are you alright?" 

Castiel nodded. "What about you?" 

"I'm fine," Dean lied. Cas sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Dean. "Will you at least tell me what it was about?" 

"Look, I said I was fine," Dean said shortly. He tossed back onto his side. Castiel stood there for a moment before walking away to his room. 

This went on for several nights, Dean waking up to nightmares. And everynight he wouldn't tell Cas what was so horrible in those dreams. One night, it got particularly bad. When Cas arrived, Dean was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Cas..." Dean murmured. Castiel thought he had been spotted, until he realized Dean was still sleeping. Dean began to cry harder and began screaming Cas's name out. Cas began to shake Dean's shoulders, but he wouldn't wake. Dean kept fighting back. 

"No! You can't!" 

"Dean, please! Wake up!" Cas cried, tears in his eyes. 

Dean's eyes snapped open. He looked around dazed, as if trying to remember where he was, before locking eyes with Cas's own teary eyes. 

"Cas?" Dean said, confused. "But you were- I saw you..." Dean starts crying again, silently this time. 

Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, and didn't fail to notice how he winced. "Tell me what's wrong. What are you dreaming about?" 

Dean shakes his head. 

Cas thought for a moment and asked quitely, "Is it hell?" 

Dean didn't say anthing, but then nodded his head slowly. "Yes and no," he said slowly. "Hell, Purgatory, all of it. " 

Cas suddenly became confused. "I don't understand. Why did you say my name in your sleep?" 

Even though it was dark, Castiel could still see Dean blushing. "It's nothing." 

Cas looked deep into his eyes. "Please, Dean, tell me." 

Dean sighed. "I'm afraid of losing you," he said quietly. "There, I said it. Are you going to laugh at me? A man who hunts evil for a living is too afraid of being left behind by the guy who leaves the most. You left me when Sam fell into the Cage, I lost you when you swallowed all those damn souls, I lost you in Purgatory. I keep losing you, damn it!" 

Cas felt hurt. "Dean, I would never laugh at you. And I never meant to leave you. I left because I thought it would be better for everyone." 

Dean looked away, but Cas grabs his face. Not glancing away from Dean's face, he said, "I'll never leave you again", before placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips. His lips tasted like whiskey and apple pie, and Cas seemed to melt into them. 

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas. "So you're never leaving?" 

Cas smiled. "I'm never leaving." 

Dean and Cas cuddle until they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
